Cheshire Lilithian
Cheshire Lilithian is the head of his organization Excalibur, and an enthusiast of all forms of knowledge. Equipped with an extremely high and mighty personality, his upbringing in a rich high society family has shaped him into a smart and efficient young man. Still deciding what he wants to do with his life, he has since founded the lawful organization Excalibur to further analyze criminal networks and improve security systems. Powers Cheshire's power primarily manifests in a special book, which he can conjure at will. This book contains a catalog of information, which Cheshire continually adds to when he learns new things. Each page is dedicated to a different item or person with which Cheshire has studied. If he has a sufficient enough information on the page, then while open he can either use all the abilities and powers of a researched person, or create a copy of the listed item. He can also manifest the powers of a person on one of the pages to create a copy of the person who will follow Cheshire's commands, at the cost of losing his own usage of those abilities. However, he only has access to whatever pages he has currently flipped open, so he can only combine a few effects at a time. If he flips away from the page of his manifested summon, then it simply disappears. In order to gain people's sheets in his catalog, he must either land the finishing blow against them in combat or have them explain their kit in detail. Currently his catalog contains: * The Dieclops (gained from landing the finishing blow) * George Platoon (gained from landing the finishing blow) * Googol (gained from asking for his information after their combat) * Jay Proto (gained from Jay fanboying all his information) * Lala (gained from landing the finishing blow) * Digitalized Leon Neon possessed by Nulveer'Ra (gained from landing the finishing blow), this has since been removed due to inaccuracy to the true Leon. * Liana Deathbringer (gained from landing the finishing blow) * Mech, An Actual Fucking (gained from research) * Venusian Soldiers (gained from landing the finishing blow) * Zephyr Zelestia (gained as per protocol of joining Excalibur) On top of this, Cheshire can also use his powers to spontaneously create bookshelves from the ground, using it to both block incoming attacks and create reading material with specific information on it. This allows Cheshire to research subjects mid-match if necessary. Cheshire can "bookmark" a specific position or value of something, and then later return that thing to its bookmarked state. He can also take specific attributes of nearby entities and remove them, turning said attribute into a page which can then be stuck to and applied to other things. Unrelated to his epithet, Cheshire can be such a windbag with his long tirades on information and the stories that he's gathered, that he can create a passive aura of reading that bores people to sleep at an almost supernatural level. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 42, Cheshire was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of his kit. His Ultimate Form granted him access to a series of catalog coupons at the start of the combat, rolled at random. These acted as stored rolls which he could "stick" onto adjacent targets to force their next roll into the number on the coupon, whether positive or negative. Cheshire can also edit properties he removes from people before reapplying them to something. He also got a general boost to his stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 40 - Episode 42 - Episode 46 - Episode 50 - Episode 61 Trivia * Cheshire was created by Patronix in an "Adoptathon" he ran. Adoptathons are where a single person creates a large assortment of character sheets and opens them up for people to claim as their own and use themselves. * Cheshire's ability to store people's information in books and use their abilities while their page is open is heavily inspired by Chrollo Lucilfer from Hunter X Hunter. * Cheshire is often considered one of, if not the, most powerful characters in all of DBA, due to having an anytime hell that lets him fuck with pretty much any conceivable action or scenario on top of gaining multiple entire kits without much commitment. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters